


the fireworks look so magnificent but only if you are there with me

by MyriamScuttlebutt (Haurchy)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haurchy/pseuds/MyriamScuttlebutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda and Nanami spend a night alone together on New Year's Eve.<br/>For the Danganronpa Secret Santa!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fireworks look so magnificent but only if you are there with me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to my secret santa giftee that I'm super late. So late in fact I finished this on the deadline. I've just been busier than I could ever imagine. But I suppose better late than never. I really hope you enjoy this though even though I'm never confident in my writing and also anyone else who reads this. I really love Komaeda and Nanami too.

When the door to her apartment finally opened Nagito Komaeda was met with the most disheveled he had ever seen Chiaki Nanami. Wearing only a hoodie and shorts with a controller in her left hand. Behind her he could see a pile of energy drinks he had never heard of sitting next to the television. She also appeared as if she hadn't had much sleep for awhile. Komaeda figured that was to blame for all the video games she got for Christmas. "Ah, Nanami-san! I hope....I hope I'm not interrupting you or anything." He couldn't help but smile at her. She rubbed her eyes, yawing "..........Komaeda-kun, what are you doing here?" "Ah well you see!" He held up the two bags in his hands, "Tsumiki-san told me you might be spending New Year's Eve all by yourself! So I figured I would drop by to see if you wanted to spend it together." His voice lowered, "That is if you want to." Nanami's cheeks started to puff up, reminding him of that pink, round animal Nanami showed him once from one of her games. "I would enjoy spending New Year's Eve with you." Nanami said looking less upset. _That's nice to hear,_ Komaeda thought to himself.

Shutting the door behind him, he started kicking off his shoes as he saw her walking back to her living room. He soon followed putting the two bags on her table in the middle, finally noticing there was more energy drink cans than he first saw. "Well, I..uh..got some dinner but it's just instant food since I'm not a very good cook." He chuckled. She mumbled something he didn't quite hear. Komaeda looked over and noticed she had a trash bag, putting the empty cans inside. He took off his scarf and quickly asked if she needed help. Working together they got the cans up in no time. Komaeda said he was going to start getting the food ready and it was Nanami's turn to ask if he needed help.  
An hour later they were curled up on the couch, bellies full. Nanami back to her video games with Komaeda enjoying just watching her play. "Nanami-san why didn't you want to go to the festival?" He eventually asked. It was bugging him. Nanami almost always went to those types of things. She was quiet for a few moments, "......Because." "Because why?" She turned from her game to look at him, unblinking she said softly, "Because I knew you wouldn't want to go so I guessed if I didn't go maybe you would come over here." She turned her attention back to her game. There was a moment of silence between the both of them. He thought about responding with a joke and laughing, but Nanami knew him all too well. He honestly wonder why she was still friends with him. He instead said something about fireworks. "........Fireworks?" She looked alarmed. "Yeah they are suppose to be having them at the festival tonight right at midnight. You were right about me not wanting to go but I did at least want to see the fireworks." "What time is it Komaeda-kun?" "According to my watch 11:30." She hopped up, putting her game on pause rushing into another room. She soon came out wearing more appropriate clothing for the weather outside. "Do you want to go to the festival now?" Komaeda stood up with his scarf in his hand. She smiled at him, "No.....I know a place though."

Moments later they found themselves on top of the roof of an abandoned building. Looking out into the distance Komaeda could see where the festival was being held. He looked at Nanami who was standing next to him, her arms folded on top of the side railing. "We will be able to see the fireworks from here." She was silent for a moment then added, ".......I think." "Ahaha, I'm sure we'll be able to see them from here Nanami-san. This is nice." Komaeda rested his chin in his left hand. He noticed her shiver a little, realizing she didn't have a scarf on. She must have forget to grab hers when they were rushing out. He silently took his off and wrapped it around her neck. Nanami turned to look at him. She made a movement take the scarf off but Komaeda stuttered out, "N-no! You look like you are cold. Besides, I'll be fine. Probably." Komaeda suddenly felt something warm in his right hand. Nanami had intertwined her fingers with his and seemed to have no intention of letting his hand go. He felt himself blush a little and reddened further as she leaned on him, resting her head on his arm. It was quiet, quiet enough they could hear each other breathing. Komaeda glanced at his watch, noticing there was only fifteen seconds left until midnight. He count down quietly to himself. Once he reached zero he whispered, "Happy Ne-" His sentence ended up getting lost in the sound of the first firework. Komaeda felt Nanami grip his hand tighter as the firework went off. He glanced over at her, she had her eyes closed but a faint smile on her lips. She seemed to be really enjoying herself even if it was just the two of them. After a while the finale started up, the sky was lit up and it look magnificent. _She looked magnificent_ , he thought, _in the glow of the fireworks._ The final firework went off and it soon became quiet before they could hear the faint noise of cheering. Komaeda caught himself still staring at her and looked forward again hoping she didn't notice. He felt movement next to him and soon felt something on his cheek. He thought for a moment it was Nanami's hand, but suddenly she was in front of him, on her tippy toes he imagined, smiling the brightest he'd seen all night. Even brighter than the fireworks. "Happy New Year, Komaeda-kun." He touched his cheek with his free hand. "Y-Yeah." He stammered out. Nanami had kissed him on the cheek.

The entire way back to her apartment Nanami never let go of Komaeda's hand. He was particularly happy she kept her eyes forward because every so often he felt a tear or two. Quickly wiping them away as soon as they appeared. When they finally arrive back at her apartment, Komaeda was tempted just to run home after saying goodbye but to his surprise she dragged him back into her house and they curled up on the couch together. Nanami placed her head on Komaeda's lap, unpausing the game she left on from earlier. He ran his fingers lightly through her hair. Stopping every so often when he believed she had fallen asleep but movement of her game avatar on screen told him otherwise. Nanami felt herself finally lose the battle, the controller still clutched in her hand as she finally let her eyelids drop. Komaeda waited a good few moments, the games pause menu music still coming through the speakers. He figured it was time to go. He really enjoyed today but he couldn't stay. Komaeda knew Nanami wouldn't mind but he really just didn't want to burden her further. He tried quickly and quietly to remove himself from under her but a hand shot up gently grabbing him by the shirt. It stalled him. He hear Nanami mumble under her breath the words, "Don't..go." before her hand fell back onto the couch. He felt himself sigh, knowing that giving up was the only option at this point. She'd never forgive him if he up and left now. He started running his fingers through her hair again, kissing her on head this time. He finally whispered, "Happy New Year, Nanami-san."


End file.
